


Une histoire de costume.

by DaiLewisSantiago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago
Summary: Après avoir emprunté un costume à Raphaël, Simon doit rentrer à l'hôtel Dumort. Et il a la trouille de ce qui l'attend.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Une histoire de costume.

**Une histoire de costume**

La soirée s'était terminée en beauté. Alec avait enfin comprit que se marier avec Lydia était une grosse erreur et le mariage s'était transformé en coming out. Tout le monde avait été surprit lorsqu'Alec avait embrassé sans ménagement Magnus en plein milieu de la salle et globalement, la chose fut bien prise. Jace était plutôt ravi pour son parabatai, Clary aussi, Isabelle avait dit être fière de son frère et Simon avait un eut un comportement digne d'un fangirl. Seuls les parents d'Alec étaient partis précipitamment sur le coup de la colère. Après ça, la soirée avait continué avec ceux qui estimaient qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'annuler le banquet et alors la boisson avait coulée à flot. Oui, c'était peu de le dire. Jace avait terminé la soirée complètement ivre et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de vomir sur le costume de Simon. Costume, on le rappelle, "emprunté" à Raphaël. Simon avait alors commençait à prier pour sa vie, bien que ça n'ait pas vraiment de sens étant donné qu'il était déjà mort. 

-Jace!! La veste... Je vais me faire tuer par Raphaël! 

-Tu t'en fiches, t'es déjà mort de toute façon, avait lâché Jace tandis qu'il titubait et que Clary tentait vainement de le soutenir. 

-Ouais... Merci de le rappeler, haha... 

Mort ou pas mort, la question n'était pas là. Il allait devoir rentrer à l'hôtel Dumort et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau une fois là bas si Raphaël avait le malheur de se trouver dans les parages. 

***

Finalement, il avait prit son courage à deux mains et, n'ayant de toute façon plus trop le choix, était rentré à l'hôtel Dumort. Planté devant la porte à se tordre les mains d'un air profondément anxieux, il cherchait une excuse qui suffirait à calmer la colère du vampire. Raphael n'était pas très chaleureux, aux premiers abords. Aux suivants non plus d'ailleurs. De toute façon, comment voulez-vous paraître chaleureux quand vous êtes mort? C'était comme si vous parliez à un bloc, un mur sans émotion. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que se disait Simon avant d'apprendre à le connaître. C'était idiot finalement, d'avoir pensé ça de lui alors que de tous les vampires qu'ils avaient rencontrés (Bon d'accord, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça), Raphaël était sans doute celui qui ressemblait le plus à un humain. Si on faisait abstraction de son teint cadavérique, de ses canines extrêmement pointues et de son goût prononcé pour le sang, il paraissait normal. Il s'inquiétait pour ses vestes. Ca ne devrait pas perturber un vampire, ce genre de chose, si? Mais il avait beau être le plus humain, il n'en restait pas moins un vampire et lorsqu'il était en colère, ce n'était franchement pas beau à voir. Prenant une grand inspiration, Simon se lança et poussa la porte de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement, délia ses mains et reprit fière allure, pensant s'en sortir l'espace d'un instant. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité avec laquelle Raphaël apparu dans son champ de vision. 

-Oh, Raphaël. Tu m'as fait peur, sursauta Simon. 

Il aurait fallu être un véritablement idiot pour ne pas voir que Raphaël n'était pas d'humeur et vu la façon dont il le regardait, Simon su immédiatement qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour sauver sa peau et trouver de bons arguments pour justifier son "emprunt". 

-J'étais en train de chercher une de mes vestes quand j'ai vu qu'il me manquait un costume..., commença doucement le vampire de sa voix rocailleuse qui foutait les jetons à Simon. 

Simon se demanda alors un court instant si Raphaël s'amusait à compter ses vestes et costumes souvent. Mais il se garda bien de lui poser la question. 

-Et étrangement, poursuivit Raphaël, je ne suis pas étonné de le voir sur toi. Simon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon costume? 

C'était le moment pour Simon de faire preuve de conviction. 

-Euh... Je peux tout expliquer, bien sûr! C'était le mariage d'Alec, tu sais, le shadowhunter aux yeux bleu. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, ça a finit en coming out et il s'est mit à embrasser Magnus et... 

Le regard de Raphaël qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'en foutait comme de sa première pochette de sang le stoppa dans son élan à vouloir parler pour ne rien dire. 

-Et- Et donc je n'avais pas de costume, pour le mariage... Tu n'étais pas là alors, je t'en ai juste emprunté un, dans la précipitation... 

Ce qui était entièrement faux puisqu'il avait bien prit le temps de tous les essayer pour voir lequel lui irait le mieux et ferait le plus sensation auprès de Clary. Il avait même eut le temps de papoter avec Isabelle, c'était pour dire! Simon n'avait pas osé regarder Raphaël tandis qu'il lui expliquait la situation. Alors il se risqua à lever les yeux vers les siens et s'il avait encore un coeur qui bat alors sans doute se serait-il arrêté net en voyant les yeux du vampire braqués sur la magnifique tâche qui ornait la veste du costume. 

-Ah, ça aussi je peux expliquer! C'est pas moi, c'est Jace! Tu sais, le...

-Je sais qui est Jace, répliqua-t-il froidement. 

-Il a... Enfin... Il a trop bu et... Dans l'action... Je... J'étais juste là... Et lui il a juste... Il m'a... Enfin... Il m'a vomi dessus... 

Les mains de Simon recommençaient à se tordre dans tous les sens, s'entraînant sans doute à l'effet que cela ferait quand Raphaël déciderait de faire de même avec sa nuque. Raphaël ne bougea pas d'un iota, se contenta de faire une moue profondément agacée. Simon avait toujours était une andouille, il le savait bien, après tout pour se laisser avoir de la sorte par Camille, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement mais là, il dépassait toutes ses espérances. 

-Quand arrêteras-tu de faire en sorte qu'on veulent te tuer? 

-Tu... Veux vraiment me tuer à cause d'un costume...? De toute façon, je suis déjà mort, alors... 

Raphaël s'approcha d'un pas dangereux de Simon qui, instinctivement, recula d'un pas. Le vampire s'immobilisa devant la nouvelle recrue, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien. 

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? 

-Hein? 

-Tu viens à peine de débarquer, je t'accueille ici alors que ton comportement m'agace au plus haut point et au lieu de te faire discret, tu vas jusqu'à voler mes affaires. Je suis impressionné par tant de... 

-Courage?, tenta Simon. 

-D'imprudence, rectifia le vampire.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Simon se rappelait que le vampire lui avait déjà dit qu'il détestait les gens qui ont la bougeotte et à son humble avis, il ne devait pas apprécier non plus qu'on vienne fouiner dans ses affaires. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire?, risqua alors Simon, se voyant déjà être mit à la porte, perdu et seul. 

-Rien. 

Simon fut surprit de la réponse et regarda Raphaël sans comprendre. Ce dernier s'éloigna de lui pour aller s'installer sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Si je te fais quoique ce soit ta rouquine va débarquer ici et j'aurais des problèmes avec les Shadowhunters. Et crois-moi, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'attire des ennuis par ta faute. J'ai promis de veiller sur toi. Je tiens mon engagement. 

Simon aurait bien rétorqué que s'il ne l'avait pas enlevé, alors l'histoire aurait été réglée mais préféra se taire. Il était quelque peu vexé de ne pas "en valoir la peine". 

-Et puis, que je le veuille ou non, tu fais maintenant partie des nôtres. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à toi. 

Un poids s'envola du coeur de Simon, bien que celui-ci ne batte plus et il soupira de soulagement. 

-Merci Raphaël. Je ne recommencerais plus et je vais tout de suite laver ton costume et le ranger et-

-Garde-le. 

-Hein? 

Raphaël s'était redressé et avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant les mains. Son regard se fit plus chaleureux. 

-Garde-le. Maintenant qu'il a été porté par un idiot j'aimerais éviter que ça se propage. Et puis il est ruiné alors autant que tu le garde, sourit-il. 

Simon ne sut comment interpréter ces paroles. A la fois heureux et offensé, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait ressentir. Mais peu importait finalement, parce qu'il ne se faisait pas mettre à la porte pour avoir désobéi et en plus de ça, il pouvait garder le costume. Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre. Alors c'est avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux qu'il regagna sa chambre, pensant qu'il pourrait désormais faire de nouveau sensation auprès de Clary s'il arrivait à avoir la tâche laissée par Jace. 

Toujours dans le fauteuil, Raphaël attendit que Simon sorte pour lâcher un soupir amusé. Jamais quelqu'un comme Simon ne remarquerait qu'il lui avait laissé le costume parce qu'il trouvait qu'il lui allait comme un gant et non pas pour les raisons qu'il avait citées. Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. 


End file.
